FACILITIES & PLANNING SUMMARY The Facilities and Planning Program (F&P) division oversees and manages facilities planning and design, space allocation preparation and relocation, project management for construction and alterations, daily operational maintenance and repairs, security and asset management. Gail Ellingson, Assistant Director (AD) for the F&P program provides leadership, implements structure and processes across multiple University departments and Center divisions to meet research resource needs. She has oversight of space planning and design for resource utilization, project management including cost estimates, timelines and budgetary set up and review of capital projects, program operations including asset management and security throughout the WaNPRC? s research lab, animal housing and administrative areas. 10.8 FTE staff within the division provides administrative, facilities and space related operations and services support, machine shop fabrication as well as logistical planning of caging and equipment transport. Staff members are cross trained between multiple facilities to provide depth of support and several staff are designated as essential emergency operations staff that will respond to a wide range of critical facilities functions.